


All That Glitters

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Egypt has its consolations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest.

“Tell me why you left Egypt.” English lessons abandoned, Fleur perches on Bill’s desk, playing with the coins he is supposed to be counting: at least, when she is not peppering him with questions.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” he teases.

“ _Non_ …No. I am only curious.”

Bill dares a brief glance at the photo of his family he keeps by his ledger. “It wasn’t where I needed to be.”

She bats her glorious blue eyes at him and sets a stray Galleon spinning. “Will you not miss eet a little?”

He catches it – and her hand. _“Non.”_


End file.
